frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Let It Go
"Let It Go" is a song sung by Elsa (Idina Menzel) in Disney's 2013 animated film Frozen. During this scene and song, Elsa flees to the North Mountain to hide from her problems in Arendelle, accidentally exposing her powers. She begins to sing about letting go of her past and escaping the problems she faced since childhood. She creates her own ice palace and takes on a new persona as the "Snow Queen." Lyrics Elsa: The snow glows white On the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling Like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in Heaven knows I tried... Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal Don't feel Don't let them know... Well, now they know! Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can’t get to me at all! It's time to see What I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong No rules for me I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on... My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back The past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day... Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway Other Versions "Let It Go" is also translated into other languages. Here a list of other languages along with its translation: Videos Disney's Frozen - "Let It Go" Multi-Language Full Sequence "Let It Go" Sing-Along Version Trivia *The line, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" in the song, was something Elsa's father said to her when she was given the gloves to protect her powers and for safety. *"Let It Go" is the first solo song sung by a Disney Princess who is the deuteragonist of the film. *The song "Let It Go" was sung in 25 different languages and also full versions were made with different languages too, which is on YouTube (This redirects you to the Multi-Language Video). *"Let It Go" was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song. *When singing this song, Elsa created herself an ice palace. *"Let it Go" won for the 2013 Critics' Choice for Best Original Song. *The sing-along version of this song was released in theatres in January 31, 2014. The sing-along can be found here. (This redirects you to the sing-along, which is available on YouTube.) *This was the first song that Robert and Kristen Anderson-Lopez wrote that was not cut from the movie. *This song was a major driving force behind changing Elsa into a more complex and vulnerable character. *Idina Menzel performed this song live at the 86th Academy Awards ceremony on March 2, 2014. * The version of "Let It Go" by Demi Lovato was available for free download for all Australian and New Zealand Citizens on the official Australian Frozen website. *When Elsa sings the line "let the storm rage on," it was supposed to refer to a storm Elsa intentionally unleashed upon Arendelle; this was from an early story concept in which Elsa would have been a villain. *The version by Idina Menzel sold for $0.69 on iTunes. Gallery Category:Songs